1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring design processing method by which an automatic wiring processing process or an execution sequence of various processing of automatic wiring processing for a printed circuit board is designed using a computer, a wiring design processing program, and a wiring design processing apparatus that correspond to the automatic wiring processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large scale integrations (LSIs) are becoming larger in scale as well as signal speed thereof is becoming faster because LSIs are high-pin-count and a ball grid array (BGA) package is used for them conventionally. As a result, a period for design processing, such as component arranging processing and wiring processing, of a printed circuit board is prone to be extended. To address the problem, various technologies are proposed that assist automation of the design processing.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-306886, a technology is proposed in which a wiring program is created by assembling a wiring processing procedure prepared by evaluating routability as well as an arranging program is created by assembling a component arrangement processing procedure created according to arrangement controlling information. Then, a line between neighboring component pins is defined as a “string”, and a wave created by a maze routing from the start point to the end point of a wiring route is spread between neighboring strings, and then, by traversing positions of the strings passed by the wave reaching from the start point to the end point, a wiring route for wiring using a wiring program is decided.
The conventional technology, however, is problematic in that a design processing period of a printed circuit board can not be reduced. More specifically, in the conventional technology the design processing period can not be reduced as a matter of fact, because the conventional technology depends largely on manual work, for example, a wiring processing process of a printed circuit board must be manually designed by a designer.